


something worth fighting for

by budd



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, POV Patrick Brewer, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Post-Episode: s05e03 The Plant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd
Summary: David helps Patrick decorate his new apartment and is met with a piece of decor that leaves him with questions.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	something worth fighting for

When Patrick asks David to help him decorate his new apartment, he isn't expecting a _yes_ after the whole misunderstanding fiasco; however, David almost instantaneously agrees to come over. Patrick regrets his decision to disallow David to permanently stay with him, but at the same time, he has a key. The second Ray gave Patrick a set he had them copied for David, so was he _really_ living on his own? Most people would say no although Patrick thinks he is based on the fact that he's the only person contributing to the place's rent and that's what he wants out of this experience, the independence of providing for himself as he lived with his parents for his entire life before moving to Schitt's Creek. 

Looking over, Patrick notices a bewildered expression on his boyfriend's face. David's brows are threaded together while his mouth is furrowed upward into a mock pout. "What is this?" He asks, pulling out a black matte frame adoring a photograph of himself leaning against the counter of Rose Apothecary. He has his head in his hand as he stares out of the front window while he wears a black sweater accented by silver birds, skylines, and various firework-esque patterns around the shoulders. A poem of sorts surrounds the slightly raised designs. Patrick hasn't admitted this before, but the aforementioned knit is his favorite as David wore it the morning before he fell in love with him. 

"It's you," He replies simply, wrapping his arms around David's waist. Patrick clasps his hands together on top of his stomach as they gaze at the picture intently together. "I couldn't help myself from snapping a shot while I was coming back from the cafè to pick up _your_ coffee." He pokes a finger into David's side and he lovingly rolls his eyes. David turns his head slightly to the side to press a soft kiss in the crook of Patrick's neck. "I thought you were checking your email or editing a Spreadsheet or... something, whatever businessmen do on their phone when they aren't talking to their partner." 

"Oh, I've mastered the art of sneaky photography." Patrick winks, shrugging his shoulders. In the glass's reflection, David's mouth can be seen hanging agape. "But that's a conversation for another time." He pulls away from David and gives his biceps a slight squeeze as he walks away.

"Are you sure you want me in your apartment? I mean, isn't that basically the same thing as me living here if all of your guests have to see me sitting on your mantle?" 

Sensing the rise in David's anxiety, Patrick grabs one of his hands. He sets the frame down in the box David retrieved it from before redirecting them towards the couch. "David, I want people to know you're my boyfriend. Being with you is the happiest I've been in my life and I'll be dammed if the town doesn't already know how much I love you." Patrick runs his fingers through David's hair, a soothing gesture he learned very early on in their relationship gets his stamp of approval. 

"That's… very sweet." David pauses for a moment in an attempt to find the right words until he ends up settling on a very vague statement. It's the truth though; nobody has ever dared to be as kind to him as Patrick has been for the entire time they've known one another.

Patrick nuzzles in closer to David's side while he allows his fingertips to lightly graze the small of Patrick's back. "I try." He smirks into a chaste kiss.


End file.
